The present invention relates to a device for separating groups of sheets in an apparatus for forming and banding groups of sheets, such as banknotes.
The present invention clearly refers to an apparatus for the formation of groups or bundles of banknotes, in order to simplify the description, but without limiting the scope of application of the present invention.
At present, the above-mentioned apparatuses for checking and forming groups of banknotes normally comprise a series of stations, located one next to another and structurally similar, for forming groups of banknotes, consisting of a set of tracks for feeding the individual banknotes (selected upstream according to size, quality and type by special means) and a unit which positions and stacks the groups of banknotes in an outfeed channel, where a device which picks up and bands the group of banknotes formed operates, creating a bundle consisting of a preset number of banknotes.
Each positioning unit consists of a roller which picks up the individual banknotes from the relative channel and transfers the banknotes to the infeed of the forming channel, from which, after a preset number, they are picked up by the pick up and banding device for application of the band and subsequent transfer to a preset stacking zone for the banded bundles either inside the same apparatus or in another appropriate site.
However, such operating units have substantially different operating times, that is to say, the banknote feed tracks and the transfer roller operate at speeds which are higher than those of the pick up and banding device. This limits the overall output of the apparatus, since several tracks and rollers must be used in an alternative fashion, whilst a banding operation is performed in one of the adjacent channels. Basically, channel feed is interrupted in an alternating fashion with the activation of the relative banding device, thus reducing the production capacity of the entire apparatus.
The aim of the present invention is, therefore, to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantage by providing a device for separating groups of sheets in an apparatus for forming and banding groups of banknotes, designed to allow an increase in the speed and productivity of the apparatus without excessively modifying the structure of the various units present.